Kitties
by SydneySanity
Summary: Rocky and Gunther are engaged.  They stumble upod a store with the cutest kitten, and Rocky wanted it.  Gunther disagreed... Rocky's birthday is coming up, what does that mean? Runther fluff.  One Shot


**Kitties**

**A cute little one-shot to wait for my 'Finally' story to come out :) It has nothing to do with anything; I just didn't want to keep you bored. So this is 8 years in the future so Gunther is 23 and Rocky is 22. Enjoy :)**

**Rocky's POV**

I was walking down the streets of Chicago with my brand new fiancé Gunther Hessenheffer. He had proposed to me the night before. I have been walking on air ever since. We lived together for a few years now, but now I am fully happy.

Tinka and Ty are married, and Tinka is giving me a niece or nephew soon. I think she is… or at least anxious to be a mother, no signs yet.

Cece and Deuce are just boyfriend and girlfriend even though I know Cece is on the edge of her seat for him to pop the question. My right ear almost went deaf after I told her over the phone. She knocked on my door 5 seconds later. (We live in a duplex, so Cece lives in the same house… kind of)

But I am engaged and that's all that matter right now. I turned my head toward a store we were outside of. Instantly I dropped hands with Gunther and ran to the window.

"Oh my gosh Gunther!" I squealed.

"What?" Gunther asked. I touched my hand against the glass to the cutest kitten I had ever saw.

"This kitty" I gasped. Gunther knelt down next to me.

"What about it?" He asked unsurely.

"It's so cute" I said as bait. Gunther tilted his head and nodded, but quickly regretted it.

"Oh… Rocky" Gunther whined. I leaned on his shoulders and gently kissed his cheek.

"Rocky, we just got engaged…" Gunther started. I started to whimper like a puppy.

"And we need time to set up the wedding…" Gunther tried to say. My arms slithered around his neck.

"Rocky, kittens are a lot of work" Gunther protested. I sighed and stood up.

"Fine, but don't expect a happy Rocky" I pouted. Gunther slipped his arms around my waist.

"Ooh, Feisty Rocky… I love it" he said in a flirty tone. I smirked and pressed my lips to his for a few seconds.

* * *

><p>I sat down at the counter island of our duplex watching Gunther make us dinner. I looked around our living room, a peaceful and clean environment. The kitten would be in the corner playing on the scratching post, or trying to get Gunther to pet her.<p>

"Here you go Cupcake" Gunther said putting my plate in front of me.

"Thanks" I said drowsily. He sat down next to me.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I started to poke around at my dinner and shrugged.

"I don't know…" I trailed off, dropping hints with my eyes. I could tell her knew why I was moping.

"Look, I know that I said we could get an animal as soon as we tied the knot, but were not actually married yet" Gunther explained.

"But you never confirmed before or after we were married" I whined back to him.

"We can get another kitten after were married" Gunther said taking a bite of his fish.

"Alright… So then what are you getting me for my birthday on Saturday?" I asked suspiciously. He almost choked on the crawfish.

"Gunther…" I growled at him. His eyes widen.

"No. I have it, but it wouldn't be surprised" Gunther said rubbing my shoulder.

"Oh, right sorry" I murmured. I rubbed my eyes.

"I hate to see you so sad"

"I'm not mad, I'm just being difficult. Girls do that by the time they get married"

Gunther looked surprised. I giggled as he started to figure it out.

"Tell you what. If that kitten is there tomorrow, you can get the kitten" He gave in.

I jumped up and literally tackled him to the ground. Repeatedly kissing his cheek.

"Rocky" Gunther laughed, but I didn't budge.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, I love you" I said sweetly.

"If you loved me, you would stop trying to suffocate me" He breathed.

"Oh! Sorry babe" I said getting off him. He held out his hand for help which I did. _Lazy._

"Let's just finish dinner" Gunther implied.

* * *

><p>I met up with Cece today, we were going to have my birthday lunch and then see if the kitten was still there.<p>

"So, how is life over there" Cece asked me.

"Cece, you live next door, not even next door, you live practically in the same house" I explained.

"Yes, but instead of you guys above me, your left of me" Cece said.

"Okayyy… so any progress with getting Deuce to say those four words?" I asked. Cece looked at me funny.

"What four words?" She questioned.

"Will you marry me?" I answered. She gasped. "Rocky, your engaged!"

"No, I meant did he… oh forget it" I said sitting back in the booth.

"Deuce hasn't asked me yet" Cece moped. _Oh Cece, I love her but she can give me a massive headache._

"I'm sorry Cece, He will!" I encouraged her.

"When? I don't want to end up alone" She sighed.

"You always told me that I would never find someone if I kept talking like a nerd and what is this one my finger?" I asked holding out my left hand. Cece's eyes widened and she took my hand.

"That ring is gorgeous!" Cece said in awe.

"I know right?" I squealed looking at the ring.

My watch started to beep and you know what that means?

"Its noon, we can go see if the kitten is there" I managed to get out. Cece shot up.

We both grabbed our bags and raced to the other end of the town.

"Stop the car!" I shouted at Cece. She slowed down, but I didn't ask that.

"I SAID PARK IT" I screamed at Cece. "Okay! Okay!" She said stepping on the break. The cars behind us honked repeatedly, I stuck half my body out the window.

"OH SHUT UP BEFORE I STICK MY FOOT IN ALL OF YOUR-" I was cut off.

"Rocky! Get back in here!" Cece ordered.

"SHUT UP CECE" I yelled back at her. "Sorry!

I got out and rushed to the window, almost breaking the glass, and looked in. There was no sign of that kitten. My spirits were let down for a moment. Cece came up to me.

"I'm so sorry Rocky" Cece whispered. She gave me a hug. _That helped. _

"Its okay, I mean… I am always Gunther's kitten" I giggled. Cece looked disgusted.

"Okay, I get that you like to make me sick so you can feel better, but that's just plain cruel" She shook her head.

"No, I am. So we really are going to have a double wedding in matching beach houses and get matching French bulldogs"

"labra doodles" Cece corrected.

"Of course, and you will be the perfect wife Deuce wants, plus cake" I finished.

"Yeah, I am sorry Rocky. I have one question" Cece said. "Why is a kitten so important to have?"

"Its like practice for a child, if I can't take care of a kitten, how will I take care of a kid? And Gunther said if the kitten was there, I can have it. That's like saying if you want to have a kid, nail at the right time" I explained.

"Okay, gross" Cece remarked.

"Cece, Your 22!" I reminded her. She made an 'o' shape with her mouth.

* * *

><p>I held a small party in the duplex that was me, Gunther, Cece, Deuce, Ty and Tinka.<p>

"Thanks for the baby books Tinka, I'll need them someday" I said looking at Gunther.

"Okay, Last present is mine" Gunther said standing up. "I'll be right back"

I looked back at all the books, clothes and even jewelry I got from fans who remember me from Shake it Up Chicago.

"How does everyone remember you?" Cece asked. I shrugged.

Gunther came back holding a box with holes all over it.

"Happy Birthday my love" Gunther said handing my the box. I lifted the lidand almost screamed.

"Gunther! You got me the kitten?" I gasped. "This isn't a joke is it?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nope, that tiny ball of fur is all yours" he said. I picked up the kitten.

"No, its ours" I said in a sweet tone. He smiled and crashed his lips into mine.

"Okay, we are still here" Ty said. Everyone else just awed. I looked at the tiny orange cat.

"What are we going to name-" I looked under it. "her"

"What about Joy?' Gunther suggested. "I love it" I replied. The kitten crawed from my hands to Gunther's.

"Uh oh, I guess I have some competition" I said sarcastically.

"Don't worry, you will always be my kitten" He whispered to me.

"Aww" I said putting one arm around his shoulder. I gently kissed the kitten's head and the kissed Gunther.

"This is just the first step" Cece implied.

"What's the next step?" I asked. I looked at her. "CHILDREN" we yelled in unison.

Gunther turned bright red. I giggled as he let the kitten down onto the floor. We then went back for one last kiss.

Thanks for the kitten, kitten!

**So that was my fluffy one shot! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
